1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of audio/visual content. More particularly, the disclosure relates to data associated with recording of audio/visual content.
2. General Background
A variety of devices currently allow for the recording of audio/visual content. For instance, a set-top box (“STB”) may allow for the acquisition of content (e.g., tuning to a Radio Frequency Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (“RF QAM”) carrier delivering audio/video services) from a service provider and the recording of the content on a storage medium (e.g., hard disk drive) associated with the STB. In order to record the content, the STB often has to have a third-party software application that initiates the recording. Further, information associated with the recording content is often recorded with the audio/video of the program in a proprietary manner such that only the application itself may decode the recorded information. Examples of such information include program title/name, description of the program, etc.
Developments have allowed the transferring of data from a STB to a peripheral device so that a user may view/listen to the recorded content on the peripheral device. The recorded content may be transferred from the STB to the peripheral device without the aid of the application that managed the recording of said content. When transferring content to a peripheral device without the aid of the application that managed the recorded content, the recording device simply copies/moves data blocks that constitute the recorded content to the peripheral device. However, the information corresponding to the recording content is not sent with the recorded content. As a result, the peripheral device has the audio/video packets needed to decode and playback the copied/moved recorded content. However, the information that describes the recorded content is not available for display to the viewer. For instance, an electronic programming guide (“EPG”) does not have descriptive information of the recorded content that facilitates selection of content by the user.